Collars
by xXMiss NightmareXx
Summary: Edward has always been kind to Alphonse, everyone knows that. But when Edward gets "sick," things start to change. Kindness - evaporating. Lebito - hyperactive. Anger - well, lets just say he's lighting up faster than gasoline. Why? EdxAl; rated M.


Collars

Hey guys! Long time no see!

Okay, this will be my first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction - so no flames alright?

This is a gift to a dear friend of mine, and I'm just generous enough to let everyone else get to read it too - so be thankful!

This is yaoi for a reason, along with incest.

Rated M because I can.

No like - no read. Simple as that.

(Oh, I do scene changes with a kitty, because the kitty likes yaoi to. It's just my thing, don't question it.)

Alright, let's get this show on the road!

('')=^-^=('')

Alphonse looked curiously down each isle, trying to find the coffee. Even though Edward hadn't been drinking it lately, Alphonse still loved it. He finally found it and picked out the biggest container - this way he wouldn't have to shop anymore for three weeks or so - and turned to make his leave, when he noticed _another_ one. It was a boy this time, looking to be almost twelve. _'What do those things mean?' _Alphonse thought to himself. He didn't understand those collars at all. Every now and then Alphonse would come across someone who wore a distinct collar around their neck with a single unique marking printed into the fabric. The collars weren't a fashion statement and they weren't worn for fun - that much was evident. The only time Alphonse had ever seen two people with the same collar type and marking was when they were walking down a street talking quietly and sullenly. For some reason, when near these people that wore the collars, Alphonse felt very sad. It's like the people put out depressed and pained vibes that were so distinct that people left them alone.

Alphonse quickly walked around the boy, whom was very pale and looked as though he hadn't had any sleep in years (as all people with collars did) and made his way to the checkouts. He might have stopped and asked the child what was wrong and what exactly was up with people wearing the collars if his mind hadn't been crowded with worries. Despite everything Edward said, Alphonse was beginning to fear that Edward was falling ill. Edward had stopped eating all together - even drinking water - and slept all day long. He wouldn't even wake up when Alphonse would sneak into his room and let his hand rest on Edward's freezing forehead. He also claimed that his eyes hurt when the sun shone through his window, so Alphonse had taken the time to put up heavy curtains so that no light could escape into the room. What illness would do this to him? Alphonse was almost tempted to call the hospital, but Edward always told him a firm "No." Some days Alphonse could swear that Edward even stopped breathing - but then started back up as though nothing had happened. To tell the truth, Alphonse was scared. He was terrified that if he spent any length of time away from home that Edward would die and he would come home - not to his brother - but to a corpse.

Alphonse paid for the coffee quickly and left the store, hopping into his car and driving home at the speed limit. He might have driven slower if he hadn't worked himself up thinking about Edward dying and coming home too late. He couldn't bear the thought of such a possibility even existing. It almost made him want to cry. He unintentionally went a little over the speed limit - but no cops were around so he was ok. He mentally thanked himself for getting his license at the age of 16 instead of waiting, because having a car was proving to be more and more helpful. When he finally got home it was getting dark and he barely had enough light to get out of the car and unlock the front door by. Once he did he rushed inside quietly and put the coffee on the kitchen table and shrugged out of his coat on his way up the stairs to Edward's room. He quietly knocked on Edward's door - even though Edward was probably asleep - and waited. Just as he had suspected, no one answered. He dropped his coat off to the side of the door and turned the knob as quietly as he could, then pushed it open.

Nothing in all Alphonse's life could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door. The body was covered by Edward's sheets, the only thing that showed was an arm - which was being cradled in the hands of his brother. Edward was leaned over the body, his lips latched onto it's wrist, a small trickle of blood sliding down the fingertips and falling to the floor. Edward slowly pulled away from the wrist and licked his lips, dropping the arm as though it were trash to hang off the side of the bed. Edward looked up at Alphonse's horrified face and locked eyes with him, and for the first time Alphonse realized how terrifying Edward's gaze could really be. He slowly stood and in a flash was to the door, standing directly in front Alphonse. In shock Alphonse yelped and nearly fell backwards, but caught himself and turned swiftly to run. Unfortunately, Edward was faster and in a few quick steps he had a tight hold on Alphonse's arms and was pinning him to the floor before his brother had even a chance of making a fifth step.

Alphonse yelled out and tried to fight Edward away, but Edward had his arms pinned behind his back in a rock-hard hold. Even if he could have gotten away, it wouldn't have been for long. Alphonse took in a ragged breath and let himself relax, his forehead resting on the wooden floor. He felt Edward shift onto a sitting position in the middle of his back, moving him so that his hands were now pinned above his head; Al's light brown pony-tail coming to lay on the side of his neck.

"E-Edward?" Alphonse whispered out, afraid of what Edward might do to him in this position.

"Yes Alphonse?" Edward answered in a sickly sweet tone, his voice almost equal to velvet.

"W-What's going on? What are you doing? What was _that_ I just saw?" Alphonse was now quaking in fear, but tried to keep his voice firm as he questioned his brother. "What **are** you?"

He heard Edward sigh above him and felt Edward's hands leave his wrists. But oddly enough, Alphonse still could not move them. He began to become more frightened and started twisting madly - until an icy hand grasped his throat. "Don't act like this, Alphonse, I'm still Edward. I haven't changed." He heard the voice right at his ear, his brother's breath tickling his neck. He soon felt icy lips against his jaw, moving slowly down.

"Ed! Please - don't kill me!" Alphonse begged, almost in tears.

He must have surprised his brother, because the lips suddenly stopped and were lifted from him. "Kill you?" Edward said; his voice a mixture of shock and surprise. "Why would you think I would kill you? What would make you think that?"

"What I just saw!" Alphonse yelled out. "What were you doing to that person in there? Are they still alive?"

Edward began laughing and hugged his brother around the waist. "At a time like this your worried whether that person is alive or not? Who cares?" Alphonse felt icy hands slip under his shirt and glide across his skin. He shivered. "Aw, are you cold? It's a real shame I'm freezing, huh? I won't be able to give you a warm hug anymore!"

"Edward, stop! Why can't I move my arms?" Alphonse again tried jerking his hands but they didn't move an inch. His stomach was beginning to hurt from holding Edward's weight up - he wanted loose.

"Because my specialty is controlling people, Al. I gained that when…" Edward paused, as if remembering something horrible, then began again. "It's just something I can do now." Alphonse felt an icy hand caress his cheek and he instinctively leaned into it. Edward's hand trembled slightly, then - as if it found a new confidence - began stroking Alphonse jaw to neck as gently as if he were a baby bird. Alphonse moaned unintentionally, never having felt something so good. The hand stopped immediately then jerked away. "I could make you do whatever I want." Edward's words escaped his lips seductively, then he flipped Alphonse over onto his back, the boy's arms immediately becoming unglued from the floor.

With the new view of Edward, Alphonse realized that his brother looked the same as he always had. Just paler, and with sharper teeth. Edward didn't waste any time as Alphonse gawked at the sharp tips of his canine teeth and successfully ripped Alphonse's shirt off him in less than a second. Alphonse yelped and his hands instinctively covered his chest, just to be ripped away by unseen hands and pinned above his head. Edward smiled his sharp smile and bent down to drop icy kisses across his brother's chest. Alphonse squirmed and fought against the ghost hand's pinning him to the floor, trying to free himself. It wasn't that he hated his brother or disliked the pleasure his brother was giving him, it was the fear of being bitten by his brother and drained of life that drove him to free himself. Edward felt his squirms and lifted himself from Alphonse's chest, anger flashing in his eyes. He stood abruptly above his brother, anger pulsing through his body.

"Why are you fighting me? I'm not going to kill you! Alphonse, aren't you enjoying this?" He shouted, standing over Alphonse in a manner that scared him even more than what his brother was saying. "You act as though any moment I'm going to crush you! Why? Do you think I'm going to murder my own flesh and blood?"

Alphonse stared at his brother, unmoving. He felt very frightened now, and desperately tried to hold back the tremors of fear that racked through his body despite his efforts. "Edward…" He whispered. He was afraid to say anymore. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was afraid of Edward. As much as he loved and cared for his brother, right now he scared him.

Edward dropped to his knees and stared at Alphonse for a moment, his face unreadable. Then anger flashed into his eyes and he was on top of Alphonse forcing his brother into an angry kiss. Edward's hands were everywhere at once, grasping and fondling every inch of him. One such feeling was stronger than the rest, and it gripped his lower loins like a fire every time Edward's hands found a certain part of his anatomy. Edward happened to look down and a sudden smirk uplifted his features, his hands moving to Alphonse's member and began stroking it through his pants painfully slow. Alphonse pulled at his arms that were glued to the floor again in an urgent manner. He had to get away. As much as he loved the feeling and wanted Edward to do so much more, he couldn't get over the fact that Edward had killed someone and didn't feel a thing about it. That he could take his life and move on as though it were nothing.

Alphonse was jerked back into reality when he felt his pants being lowered down from his hips. "No!" Alphonse yelled out, and started squirming roughly again. As soon as the word left his lips Edward ripped the fabric from Al's lower half and threw it to the side. Now, Alphonse was finally bare and vulnerable before his brother.

"I think I like you better this way." Edward said with a smile, letting his hands drag across Alphonse's erection in a loving yet hungry way. "Now, spread your legs wide for Nii-san."

Against every fiber of his being Alphonse spread his legs wide for his brother, his legs trembling as he fought the ghost hands moving him. "Edward stop! Don't do this! Please!" Alphonse yelled, his voice bordering a scream.

"Why? If you don't care about me enough to let me simply _kiss_ you then why should I care enough to stop?" Edward's hands fondled him harder, then stopped abruptly. He slowly looked up at Alphonse with a smirk so large it shouldn't have been able to fit on Edward's face. "Or would you rather do this yourself?"

"W-What?" Alphonse shrieked. Before Alphonse could get anything else out of his mouth, Edward was suddenly sitting off to the side in a chair that hadn't existed there before.

"I expect a good show, Al. Don't disappoint me." Edward said with malice.

Alphonse's hands didn't waste any time. His right hand was suddenly stroking his cock roughly, his precum clinging to his fingers, while the left was in his mouth dancing with his tongue. Alphonse shut his eyes and tried to block out everything that was happening against his will, but he couldn't. The feelings were just too strong. Soon his fingers left his mouth and arrived in an area which made Alphonse's eyes open wide. One digit entered him and then a second, stretching him wide.

"Please Edward! Please - don't make me do this! I don't want this! Please!" Alphonse pleaded, his hands violating him at the same time.

"No, I'm afraid it's too late for that. And besides, you'll still be a virgin. Your only fucking yourself." Edward said with a laugh, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

Another finger soon violated Alphonse and then they all began pumping in and out of him, as if trying to fuck him themselves. Soon the fingers disappeared, and Alphonse felt something even more sickening than everything else. His right hand began bending his cock down towards his hole, and soon began pushing his tip into him. Alphonse screamed and his legs began to tremble, the feeling too much for him. His member didn't reach too far inside of him but it reached far enough. His right hand soon moved it in and out; his hand making him rape himself. Alphonse began screaming, and tears began running down his face at the feeling. Of all the things to happen to him, it had to be this. A fine sweat began covering Alphonse's body as the pressure in his loins began to reach a point that he had never reached before. Alphonse screamed as he came inside himself, the feeling something he would never forget. His right hand generously pulled out his cock for him, then rested at his side. Alphonse lay there in tears starting blindly up at the ceiling for many minutes afterwards, his breathing ragged. Never in his life had he experienced something like that.

Edward stood and walked over to Alphonse, then bent and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. "Stay right here." He murmured, then disappeared. He was back within seconds, with something in his hands. He lifted Alphonse's head and neck gently from the floor, and slipped something around his neck. He lay Alphonse's head back down and fastened the collar, and a sound that almost sounded like the locking of a safe emerged from the strange device. "Al, when people see this they will know you belong to me. Don't ever take this off. If I so much as find out that you even _tried_ to take it off - I won't hold myself back. I will rape you over and over again to the point you won't be able to stand without collapsing." Edward growled into his ear. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alphonse slowly nodded and more tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't like the new Edward. He didn't like him at all. He heard Edward laugh then caress his cheek again, except this time, Alphonse did not lean into that icy hand. Edward sighed and walked away to his room, locking the door behind him.

Alphonse lay there for a while afterwards, then finally sat up. Cum dripped from his hole, but no blood was mixed in. That was the only thing Alphonse was happy about - that Edward hadn't raped him. If Edward had done it there was no doubt in his mind that blood would be mixed in with the cum that now stained his thighs and the floor. Alphonse heaved himself up and made his way to his room, locking the door behind himself, then made his way to his own personal bathroom and locked that door behind himself as well. He looked in the mirror at his sweaty, tear streaked face and at the collar around his neck. It was jet black with a silver fastener at the side. In blood red there was a cross printed into the fabric, with a serpent wrapped around it and a tiny crown with wings above it. Alphonse had never seen a mark like it before, then shook his head and went to the tub. He took his bath slowly and carefully, enjoying the hot water around his body. But for some unknown reason, Alphonse avoided getting the collar wet. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but the thought of getting the collar messed up made him sick. The kind of sick that a child would feel when a bully stole his new bike. He didn't want it to happen no matter what.

Soon, Alphonse was done with his bath. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself and was about to leave, when he heard a woman's scream from outside his door. A tremor of fear racked through him and he backed away from the door quickly. _'What is going on out there?_" He thought fearfully. There was no way that Edward was killing someone else tonight, was there? Alphonse slowly sat down on the toilet and waited. The screaming slowly died down, and then it was quiet for a few minutes. But then a few minutes later, the screaming began again. Alphonse waited longer - then decided to stop waiting altogether. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked, then crawled into the tub and got comfortable. He was too scared to go out and face whatever was behind that door, so he would sleep until morning. He knew that Edward was sensitive to sunlight so that was one advantage he had over him. If he remembered correctly he left his curtains open…. Slowly, with that reassuring thought in mind, Alphonse drifted off to sleep.

('')=^-^=('')

_**Forty-five minutes ago**_

Edward sat on the edge of his bed, the corpse laying beside him. He ran a hand through his golden locks, regret coursing through his dead veins. "I shouldn't have been that rough on him…" He whispered to himself. He lay back on the bed, ignoring the fact that he had a decaying corpse lying beneath the sheets. "What am I going to do with you, my beloved Alphonse?"

Wanting to go apologize, he decided to see what his younger was doing before he barged in. He listened hard. He could hear light splashes and small mewls escaping his brother's lips. He also heard his brother's breathing - normal. If not relaxed. He must be in the bathtub. Edward laughed quietly to himself. Who wouldn't be in the bath after an ordeal like that? He slowly stood from his bed and decided to rid himself of the annoying corpse before going to Alphonse's room to apologize. And also to give Alphonse enough time to finish his few moments of pleasure before looking at his tormentor's face again. He picked up the body through the covers and jumped out his window. He landed swiftly on the ground and began running to a special place he liked to dump bodies. It was a swamp in the woods located a few miles behind their house. He reached the location in a matter of seconds, and threw the body unceremoniously into the muck and watched it sink into the blackness. He laughed to himself as he thought of Alphonse's reaction to seeing the body. He couldn't blame him at all. Living this way was very gruesome and dirty, and now he was dragging his little brother into the middle of it all. He felt his chest tighten in guilt at the thought. He needed apologize to Alphonse quickly.

He quickly ran home and jumped easily into his two-story window, brushing his clothes off in case anything happened to be stuck to him. When he was satisfied he left his room and went to Alphonse's, and tried the knob. Locked. He should have expected as much. Instead of going to find something to unlock the door with, he kicked it down. He froze as he listened to Alphonse's breathing to see if he'd heard the crash. No response. Edward let out a breath and stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind himself. He sat down on Alphonse's clean bed sheets and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Edward's number one flaw: he was impatient. He soon decided to turn on Al's TV and see what was on. He found a fairly good horror movie called "The Descent," and sat there watching the girls in the movie get eaten by creatures that resembled vampires - except more gruesome and less human-like. There was a lot of screaming in the movie, and soon Edward found himself glued to the screen from all the blood being spilt and drank. He was so dead into it that he didn't bother listening to Al's breathing anymore, he somewhat forgot where he was at until the movie was over. Once it was over he was tempted to write down the movie and buy it later, but he had to deal with much larger things right now. He turned off the TV and tuned back into Alphonse's breathing, which was very, very relaxed. Almost as if he were… sleeping?

Fury seeped into Edward once again at the thought of his brother sleeping in the bathroom. Had he known he was out here? Was he purposely avoiding him? They weren't children for Christ's sake! Edward himself was almost eighteen - they were beyond the age of hiding from one another! He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door and let his fist bang against it loudly. He heard Alphonse shift and wake on the inside, then move towards the door somewhat hesitantly.

"Alphonse, open up! Damn it!" Edward yelled to the inside.

('')=^-^=('')

Alphonse immediately became worried. What did Edward want with him now? He had been sleeping very peacefully until his brother had rudely woken him up! He opened the door slowly, still in his groggy state, and saw his brother standing there fuming. But in his foggy state, he didn't remember Edward was a vampire. He simply walked around him as though he were the same Edward and couldn't rip him apart any moment he chose, and collapsed onto his bed. Still only wrapped in a towel. "Edward, would you go away? I'm too tired to deal with you right now."

He heard Edward growl from behind him and the sound jerked him back to life. He quickly sat up to see Edward practically steaming from anger. He quickly stuttered to apologize. "E-Edward! I didn't mean it like that! I wasn't thinking clearly!" He said quickly.

"Then how did you mean it, Alphonse?" Edward asked harshly, almost trembling from anger. He took a few quick steps towards Alphonse, pulling his brother up from the bed by one arm. "Why the hell were you sleeping in the bathroom?"

"B-Because I heard screaming from outside the door… I was…. Scared." Alphonse whispered, averting his eyes from his brother's intense ones. He definitely didn't like the new Edward.

"You were scared? Why? Did you think I was killing someone? Is that it?" Edward yelled, his grip tightening on Alphonse's arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, Alphonse! I love you! Why would I hurt something I love?"

"Ah….Edward, my arm…" Alphonse said quietly, slightly pulling the limb away from his brother's grasp. Edward jerked him to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Alphonse looked up at his brother's face fearfully.

"Why don't you believe me? Don't you love me Alphonse? Are you rejecting me?" Edward's eyes looked dangerously threatening. "You don't love me?"

Alphonse couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course I love you, Edward! I always have! Your just… scaring me right now!"

"Don't lie to spare my feelings! If you don't love me then say it!" Edward yelled, pushing Alphonse back down on the bed. "Say it!"

"I love you Edward! I'm not lying!" Alphonse stared into Edward's golden orbs, hoping that Edward saw the truth in his eyes. He felt on the brink of crying again.

"No you don't." Edward ripped Alphonse's towel from his hips and left the boy - yet again - bare before his angry brother. "Spread your legs! I've had enough of this! Your _mine_!"

Alphonse spread his legs and began crying, knowing what was to come. "E-E-Ed, please…..I can't take it…..I love you, you know that….." He wrapped his arms around his chest while he still could. "Please."

"No." Edward leaned down and roughly kissed Alphonse's lips, the younger boy's arms suddenly pinned above his head. He pulled away long enough to slam his fingers into the boys mouth, wiggling them around to gain lubricant. When they felt slimy enough he removed them, just to slam them into the boy's tight entrance. Alphonse screamed. "You don't like it, Al? Well get used to it." The fingers began moving and stretching the boy's insides as Edward's other hand busied itself by caressing the boy's member. Edward slowly leaned down and kissed the boy's neck, dropping icy kisses all the way down to his collar bone. Alphonse shivered and continued to weep, he felt his life was crashing down all around him.

But out of nowhere, a small string of light began to shine on the roof of the room. The sun was slowly rising to save Alphonse from his brother's wrath. Edward, at the first sight of the light, dove underneath the bed into the dark shadows. Alphonse was suddenly free to move again. He pulled himself completely onto the bed and cradled his legs to his chest, fright coating every inch of him. He heard Edward cursing loudly underneath the bed, practically yelling obscurities at the sun.

Soon the golden light filled the room completely and the only thing saving Edward was the heavy sheets on the bed that hung all the way to the floor. As soon as Alphonse had gathered himself, he jumped from the bed and began to run out of the room into the hallway.

"Don't you **dare** leave this house, Alphonse! I'm warning you!" He heard Edward's voice from underneath the bed, dripping with venom.

For once in Al's life, he didn't listen. He ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, heading straight to their laundry room. He rushed in and grabbed himself some clothes, then dressed quickly. As soon as he was finished, he ran from the room into the kitchen to grab his keys. Upon retrieving the necessary object, he rushed out the door. Jumping into his car as quickly as he could, he cranked the machine and backed out of the driveway. Pretty soon, he was on the road. Headed where, he didn't know.

('')=^-^=('')

After a while, Alphonse began wondering what he was going to do. He had probably just pissed his brother off to the point of no return - and if his brother caught him there would be no consolation. His ass still hurt just slightly from being roughly entered, the feeling still with him. He edged his speed a little higher at the thought. Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, he realized that he still had the collar on. He remembered what Edward said, and shuddered. Would other vampires bring him back to Edward since he was now marked? Would the marked piece of leather around his neck make him safer? Alphonse couldn't answer either question and was frightened by it. He made up his mind that the first person he saw with a collar on - he'd approach and ask them if they could tell him more about what the hell he had just been thrown into.

Alphonse decided to stop at a park, to give his aching legs a break. He had been driving all day, and the late afternoon was bringing around human needs. He stopped and used the bathroom, then bought himself a drink and a pack of chips from a machine nearby. He had been lucky enough to have left his wallet in his car yesterday, so at least he had a little bit of money with him. He sat himself down on a park bench, the afternoon sun shining brightly. It was around four o'clock, and Alphonse was beginning to get worried. He wasn't sure how quickly Edward would be able to catch up to him, but it was evident that the boy would find him eventually. And when he did…. Alphonse shuddered. He would just have to keep that from happening until Edward cooled down. And that might not happen for a while.

Alphonse didn't like running from his brother. He loved his brother, but it just frightened him that Edward was now a vampire. And vampire Edward had a really bad attitude, along with power. And also lust. Before Edward had become a vampire - God only knows how that happened - the brothers had never shared any mutual feelings aside from kinship. Secretly, of course, Alphonse had always found his brother attractive - but it was never feelings he acted upon. Apparently, Edward had felt the same. Or had he? Was his vampire blood just running rampant and making him feel this way towards his brother? Or had Edward seriously liked him all along? Alphonse shook his head. That was something he'd eventually have to ask his brother. He silently hoped that Edward had always liked him, but it really could fall either way and make sense. Either way, now, Edward lusted for him. Alphonse was slightly happy but mostly frightened by that. It drove him all the more to leave his brother alone until he had cooled off.

As Alphonse finished his "breakfast," he noticed a girl walking a dog. She, along with the dog, wore a collar. But her collar was much in the same fashion as Alphonse's, just a different color and mark. Her collar was a deep blue, with a circular golden lion printed onto the fabric. Alphonse jumped up and left the remnants of his food on the bench, and rushed over to her.

"Excuse me!" He called after the blond woman, running up to her. She paused and turned to look at him, a smile coming to her lips. Her dog, a black and white husky puppy, sat down as the woman turned to face the boy.

"Hello." She said nicely, her dark eyes full of kindness. "Can I help you?" She appeared to be around her late twenties, possibly early thirties.

"Um.." Alphonse blushed and looked down at the ground, trying to gather how he would start. "Do you have time right now? Can I ask you a few things?" Alphonse pleaded with the woman, looking up into her dark eyes earnestly.

The woman took in his evident need of her attention, and nodded. "I have as much time as you need. Here, let's sit down. Now tell me what's wrong."

As they sat on the nearest park bench, Alphonse took a deep breath. The dog sat looking up at him, too, his tongue wagging out of his mouth. Alphonse smiled at the creature then began. "Well…I guess I should start with my name. I'm Alphonse Elric." He gave her a slight smile.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alphonse." She said with a smile. Alphonse was thankful for her patience with him.

"Likewise." Alphonse responded. He was happy this was going so smoothly so far. "I hate to take time out of your day like this, but I need to ask you a serious question." Alphonse gently touched his collar. "I-I was hoping you knew something about this, or the collars in general… since, well, you know…"

"Since I have one too." She ended for him, her smile still in place. "I'll tell you as much as I know. Vampires, as I'm sure you already know since you have a collar, do exist. A long time ago, I guess a vampire in high power created the collar system. He created it so that vampires could have a regular host, or servant, or whatever they may need that can never leave them. He also created it so that this chosen person would be marked - and no other vampire could take or touch what already belonged to some other vampire, thus taking care of all fights that may arise from a conflict over one person." Alphonse nodded, and she continued. "As the years went on, the higher vampires decided that every new vampire would be made to choose a symbol - and that symbol would mark the vampire forever. All vampires keep track of each other, so that they know who belongs to who. Certain marks mark the property of the higher vampires. The vampires in the government and such. Those that are marked with those certain symbols have certain rights and privileges. Like me, for example. My mark comes from my master being involved in the government - thus I get certain governmental privileges and so on."

"I see." Alphonse nodded, it all made sense. "What happens when the people with the collars get old? Or something happens to them?"

"Well, the bearers of the collars never get old. As soon as they reach the age of their master, they too are turned into a vampire. We know too much of them to be set free - and no vampire likes an old host. So they have to turn us when we reach their age. And if something happens to them - like a car wreck, the vampire just has to move on. They can't help things like that. But one good thing is that all vampires watch out for people marked with the collars. Like if a vampire were to come across a marked human about to get hit by a car - they'd save them, just because they are marked. Of course the owner of that human would owe payment to the vampire who saved their property, but still."

Alphonse slowly accepted this. "But what if….what if the host doesn't want to get turned into a vampire?" He asked slowly.

"I don't really see how you'd have a choice in the matter. Your master is the one that gets to make that call - and you can't do a thing about it. They get what they want, you see, and no one can question them."

Alphonse swallowed hard. When he reached Edward's age…..that was only a year away. Really not even a year… More like nine months. So little time left to be human…. He shook his head. "Is there anywhere that a….a marked runaway could go? At least for a little while…?" He asked timidly, suddenly feeling more worried.

Riza took in how frightened the boy was, and regrettably shook her head. "I'm sorry Alphonse, but so far, no place like that exists. Tell me, who is your master?" She asked gently. "I'm sure that they're not so bad. Even though we get no choice in our masters, most of them are very kind and protective of their hosts. Most of them mark us because they love us. That is the predominant reason to be marked now of days. Though, I will admit, most vampires are very lustful. But after a while, you'll realize that they are the same as before, just altered slightly." She smiled a reassuring smile. "That's why most of the younger marked humans are tired all the time - they aren't getting enough sleep, if you know what I mean."

Alphonse nodded slowly, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Did Edward truly love him the way Riza spoke of love? Or was it merely a sadistic brotherly love? Alphonse answered the woman's question in a quieter voice, though he wasn't sure why. "My…uh….master, as you put it, is Edward Elric."

Riza nodded. "He doesn't sound at all bad. And he's your brother, so he couldn't possibly not love you in some way."

Alphonse nodded numbly. He did love him in _some_ way, that much was evident. "I know he does. We've always been close. But last night I found out about him being a vampire…and….well after a bit of an ordeal, he marked me. And he threatened me, that if I ever took it off he'd…well…" Alphonse let his voice trail off. "And then we got into an argument this morning, and it ended with the sun coming up and him diving under my bed. I ran away….But I remember him yelling at me to not leave the house… And here I am - pretty far from the house. This would be the furthest I've ever driven in my life. He's going to be so angry with me when he catches up…. I don't know if I want him to find me." Alphonse spilled it all out to the woman, and she listened intently.

She seemed to take in the information, then she put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I understand. He really does seem to love you. He wouldn't have threatened you if he didn't. He just cares about you - and it sounds like he doesn't know exactly how to express it. He wants you to stay with him, that much is obvious. I don't think his goal was to scare you away. But he will definitely be cross when he finds you. Not only will the tracking you part be difficult, but the fact that you disobeyed him. The good thing is, though, he won't kill you. Once the vampire takes the time to mark you - they never kill you. At least you have that to keep in mind." She said; a partial smile on her face. "I know that what I'm telling you doesn't help your situation - but I did what you did when I found out. And my master, when he found me, was very cross. I remember that night well. I won't explain what exactly happened, but I will say that by morning we had worked it out. You see, my master is my lover, so it wasn't too hard. Just as your master is, too."

Alphonse was shocked. "He-he's not my lover!" Alphonse exclaimed, his cheeks beet red. Though secretly, he knew that he probably would be soon.

Riza smiled. "Judging from your reaction, he's already made it clear that that's the role he desires for you. And let me just say, vampires are very loyal and protective." She gave a little laugh. "Or at least mine is, anyway. And yours seems to be, too." She looked at him dead in the eyes and took his hands in hers. "I'll tell you what. Come home with me tonight. My boyfriend will be there with us, so of course nothing will happen. When your master comes - which I hate to say it but he will, and probably quickly too - my boyfriend will keep him from harming you. If need be - he'll help you two work it out. He's had to before. You won't be the first couple he's had to help. Marked people often come to me for help, just as you did today. He'll know what to do."

Alphonse smiled. "Thank you. I hope I won't be imposing."

"You won't be." She said with a smile.

Alphonse let out a deep breath. "You don't realize how much you've helped me. I don't think I could ever repay you." Alphonse gave the woman a hug before she could say anything else, but she didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"You don't need to repay me. Now, let's get home before nightfall. I won't be able to help you if it gets dark before we're home." She stood and began walking away. "If you'll follow my car I'll lead you to my place."

Alphonse nodded and rushed back to his car, getting in the driver's seat. He let out a large amount of breath, relief creeping through him. He was so happy that he wouldn't have to face Edward alone. And he was so thankful to Riza. She had helped him so much, and was going to help him so much more. He just hoped that her boyfriend would be equally understanding. As a sliver car pulled out in front of him; Riza waved to him before turning towards the parking lot exit. Alphonse started his car and followed her. It was around five thirty now; an hour till sunset.

('')=^-^=('')

_**Seven hours ago**_

Edward ground his teeth together as he listened to the car start and drive away. He followed the noise for a long time, recording the exact direction his brother was fleeing in for use tonight. He was so angry. He literally contemplated digging a hole straight from where he sat and ripping a tunnel beneath the city to follow Alphonse. But of course, the vampire leaders would be cross with him so he couldn't. He kept track of Alphonse for a long time, but eventually, the sound couldn't be heard anymore. Edward wished his ears were better, but he still had a pretty good track to follow so far. And then he could just follow his scent from where his ears had left off.

Edward lay underneath the bed for a long time. As he laid there, he thought long and hard. His anger eventually subsided, and guilt began taking over. He shouldn't have been so hard on his brother. He had scared him away. He loved Alphonse, that's why he marked him in the first place, but Alphonse probably was questioning that now. And not to mention the fact that he didn't get a chance to explain anything to his brother. His brother was out there, all alone, confused and frightened. All because of him. Of course, there was always the comforting thought that other vampires generally watched out for marked humans, but he still couldn't help but worry. Daytime was where the humans ruled - not vampires. He just prayed that Alphonse didn't do anything stupid to get himself hurt or killed. If he died, Edward didn't know what he'd do.

Eventually it started getting later in the afternoon. Edward began getting restless, too. Though vampires have no use for sleep - it generally filled their daytime hours and made it go by quickly. Edward hadn't been able to sleep. His thoughts had stayed strongly on Alphonse. He constantly wished he had acted better than he had, and wished he could control himself around his brother more. But as the boy showed fear towards him - it just hurt him so much that his own wished to be lover would do such a thing - that he got angry. And his anger had only grown since his turning.

Edward soon began thinking about what he was going to do or say to Alphonse when he finally caught him. He knew that he was going to have to apologize. But he would also have to discipline him, too. It was strictly known among all vampires that if their marked host should disobey them - amends should be made. Whether it be in the form of words or in the form of pain. Edward didn't want to inflict pain upon Alphonse, so he decided simply that he'd gently chastise him. That wouldn't hurt the boy at all.

Pretty soon darkness began engulfing the world, and Edward crawled from his place underneath his beloved's bed. He stretched and then made his way to the front door. It was time to go find his brother.

('')=^-^=('')

Alphonse had just pulled into Riza's driveway and was getting out of the car as nightfall hit. Riza quickly ushered him inside her mansion, locking the door behind herself. As soon as they were inside, a deep voice echoed from upstairs. Though it was oddly kind.

"Who'd you bring home, Riza?" The voice asked tiredly.

"A friend who needs a bit of help. I hope you don't mind." She said to him, though not in a yell or a call. She spoke as though she were talking to someone beside her. She gave Alphonse a smile. Though Alphonse was slightly confused that she didn't need to speak louder, he liked the fact that she had called him a friend.

"Come up here." The voice called down, though still kind.

Riza looked at Alphonse with a sweet smile, then told him, "I'll be back in a second." Then she rushed up the stairs.

Alphonse took this time to walk around the floor he was on, and eventually stopped in the living room. He placed himself on the large couch and leaned against the back, closing his eyes. He hadn't had a decent period of sleep in over twenty four hours, and he was feeling it. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep completely, he heard footsteps come into the room. He opened his eyes to see a tall man with black hair and dark eyes, leaned against the door frame to the room. He had pale skin and broad shoulders, but he seemed none the less kind. He gave Alphonse a sort of understanding smile.

"Well, hello. Welcome to my home. My name is Roy Mustang. I hope you're comfortable, even though your stay may not be very long. Though if I've understood correctly, you've come a long way. Any of these rooms are open to you and your master, when he comes."

Alphonse nodded. "Thank you. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not. I'm used to Riza bringing people home. It's her nature to be kind. And from what she's told me, your reunion with your master may not be the happiest thing in the world - so it's better for someone else to be there, just in case." He gave a wink. "Though I won't be in the room with you two when you're talking, I'll know if I need to intervene. I'm very sensitive to emotion, you see, and feel auras. If anything begins to go south I'll know, so don't worry. Your privacy will be safe, along with your body."

"I can't tell you how thankful I am to you and Riza. If you ever need anything…" Alphonse let his voice trail off. Even though he had no idea what he could give a vampire or his host - he would still offer what he had.

Roy laughed. "Don't worry. It will be payment enough to see you and your master leave happily. I won't let either of you leave until you do." He said with a smile. "So you better get things worked out!" He paused, then looked to the front of the house. He immediately turned back, and smiled at the boy. "You're welcome to any of the rooms upstairs. Please, go up and pick any room you like. Your master will be here in a matter of minutes. Go prepare yourself for him. I'll greet him and send him up."

Alphonse sucked in a deep breath and followed Roy's directions. He went up the stairs and casually said another thank you to the vampire before picking a room. Before he did he heard Roy's voice float up after him, "Don't worry about anyone listening in - the walls are soundproof!" Alphonse then closed the door.

He had picked the room with a blue theme and a balcony overlooking the hills and trees beyond the house. The full moon shone through the open sliding glass doors - laying a gentle glow upon everything in the room. The warm summer breeze drifted in, and gently swayed the white netting that surrounded the large king sized bed and the white netting curtains. The bed had beautiful white sheets upon it, and seemed to fall into place with the overall magic of the room. Across from the bed was a white dresser with a mirror on top, and in the corner was a small white sofa carved from hickory. Alphonse heaved a sigh. It was a room like this that he had always dreamed about.

Alphonse casually took off his shoes and laid them by the door, and padded his way to the balcony. His jeans hung low on his hips and the button up white dress shirt he had on glowed in the moonlight. As he stepped out onto the balcony, the stars above him greeted him with kind light. He rested his arms upon the cement balcony railing, gazing at the hills. It was a real shame that he and Edward didn't own a home like this. Alphonse sighed. He hoped Edward would understand. He hoped they'd be able to work this out. If not - well, he was high enough so that a fall could kill him. He always had that to rely on.

Alphonse closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the gentle breeze in the air, only with the hope that he and his brother could come to a solid understanding.

('')=^-^=('')

Edward realized too soon where Alphonse's scent was leading him. Pretty soon, he didn't even bother with following a scent, and went to Roy's home from memory. Of course Alphonse had located the king bastard in the world. The only bastard that dared to call him short, anyway. When Edward had been turned by a rogue vampire, one that disobeyed the law, he had been picked up immediately by Roy and taken to their home until his transformation was complete. Afterwards, the man had helped him get through the basis of being a vampire and set him up with his mark and everything. Of course, it may seem like the man was only nice to him, but they actually fought a lot. The older vampire enjoyed making him angry by calling him immature names like "shorty" and making comments about his height, like saying, "Well he _would_ be pretty intimidating, if only I didn't need a magnifying glass to see him.." and so on. Edward wasn't very short, in fact he was taller than Alphonse and many girls, it was just that - when compared with most men - he lacked just a bit in vertical length. And this ran deep within him, because he had been very short as a child.

Once reaching the home, Edward didn't even have to ring the doorbell because the door opened as soon as he crested the top step. "Welcome back, Edward." The man said with a smile. "Never thought I'd see you back so quickly." With a smirk growing on the raven haired man's lips, he added, "I suppose short legs do move pretty quickly."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN PIGMY SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN BARELY SEE WITH AN MAGNIFYING GLASS?" Edward yelled at the man, lunging for him. The man caught him easily by the arms, holding the smaller boy away from him. Edward sneered up at him, a low growl ripping from his throat.

"Now, now. Please, let's keep this civil. There's someone upstairs waiting for you, and I want you to be on your best behavior with them." Roy said with the smirk slowly fading from his lips. "Ed, really, be gentle. If you don't clean this up right away - you might lose him for good."

Edward froze as he listened to the man, his eyes slowly averting to the ground. Roy released his arms and they flopped by his sides. "I know." He said quietly. "I just….I love him so much."

"I know you do. You just have to remember that it's a shock to find out about _us_." Roy said quietly. "Just be careful with him and talk it out."

Edward nodded, and Roy stepped out of his way to let him inside. Edward started up the stairs, following Alphonse's scent. The boy smelled so sweet - it made him want to hold him close and never let go. As he continued up the stairs, Roy watched him. Edward's vibes screamed of sadness and regret - he just hoped that Edward would do the right thing. Alphonse seemed to be more positive - the boy's aura giving off feelings of hope and innocent want. Roy shook his head. He prayed that they'd work it out alright.

('')=^-^=('')

Alphonse slowly turned as the sound of the doorknob turning reached his ears. As Edward entered the room, Alphonse slowly took in his brother's overall appearance. Edward was still dressed in what he always wore, black jeans and his black coat with the boots, but his expression was not typical. Edward seemed sad. Alphonse slowly leaned against the railing, his eyes on the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest, sadness slowly coming to him too. He didn't want to be the first to speak, but he felt that it was his words that needed to be spoken first.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He whispered, his eyes still downcast. "I hope you can forgive me."

Edward was in front of Alphonse in an instant, his hands resting on the railing on either side of Alphonse's hips. He gently laid his forehead against Alphonse's, looking into his brother's caramel eyes. "I should be the one apologizing." He said quietly. "I acted like a monster to you. I'm so sorry…" Edward's eyes fell to the ground as well.

Alphonse slowly smiled. "It's okay, Edward." He whispered, looking back up at his brother. Though his brother was cold, his forehead against Alphonse's made him feel warm. His hands slowly found Edward's cheeks, and Edward looked at him. They both felt shyness, this being the first time they'd corresponded as something more than brothers. Now, emotions built up over years flooded through them.

"I-I want you to be happy, Al. I don't think I can do that for you." Edward said, a pained expression coming to his face. "All I've done is scare you…..I just want you to be happy." Edward wrapped his arms around Alphonse, drawing the boy into a gentle hug. He bore his face into his younger brother's shoulder, tears stinging the elder's eyes.

Alphonse wrapped his arms around Edward's back. "Don't be ridiculous, Ed. You've always made me happy. Right now, I'm happy." Alphonse said quietly, a small smile coming to his lips. "I've always loved you Edward, more than anyone else."

Edward pulled away for a moment, to really look at his brother. "Do you mean that, Alphonse?" He asked, taking his brother's hands and intertwining their fingers.

Alphonse nodded, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "D-Do you love me, Edward?" He asked innocently, looking earnestly into his older brother's golden orbs.

Edward's cheeks also turned pink, and he gave a bashful smile. "O-Of course, Alphonse!" He exclaimed, wrapping his brother in a strong hug. "I always have, and always will." He said quietly, into his younger brother's light caramel hair.

Alphonse felt relief, but most of all happiness at his brother's confession. Finally, they were together the proper way. Alphonse slowly pulled out of Edward's grasp, and ignored the look of confusion on the elder's face as he gently placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips. Edward's eyes widened, but immediately he regained himself. His arms wrapped around the younger and pulled him close, deepening their kiss into something much more passionate. When Alphonse pulled away to breathe, Edward gave his little brother a grin.

"Can I….?" Edward let his voice trail off. He hoped the younger Elric understood what he was asking. He twirled his fingers in the boy's hair, hoping the younger would comply.

Alphonse blushed and one of his hands came to his cheek; it was so like Edward to come out bluntly like that! "E-Ed…" Alphonse said quietly, looking at the floor.

Edward's face fell. "I can't?" He asked, his hand tilting Alphonse's face back up so he could see the boy's expressions.

"I-It's not that….. It's just that it's so soon after last night… I'm kinda scared…" Alphonse admitted, eyes averted away from Edward's.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Al. If you'll let me…it won't be like this morning. I promise you that." He said reassuringly, pulling the younger closer. "I'll be gentle." He said, nuzzling the boy's neck.

Alphonse slowly wrapped his arms around Edward, sucking in a deep breath. "O-Okay, just be gentle…" He said timidly, not sure what he was getting himself into.

Edward pulled away and smiled at the younger, gently taking his hand. "I promise."

('')=^-^=('')

Roy rolled over and wrapped his arm around Riza, who was laying underneath the covers attempting to sleep. "It's alright now, they've made up. Though, I'll clean up the room after they leave." He gave a slight laugh. "I wouldn't feel right about sending you in there."

Riza smiled. "How noble of you. I take it they're…?" She let her voice trail off, Roy knowing exactly what she meant.

"Of course. You shouldn't have expected anything less from Edward." Roy laughed again. "The boy's got ardor, I give him that much."

Riza giggled. "Alphonse will have his hand's full. I hope he can take _it_."

Roy paused and looked at his girlfriend. "Take what?" He asked, rather concerned.

Riza rolled over and wrapped her arms around her stunning vampire. "Strong emotions, complete devotion, relentless care, sexiness…. You know, _it_." She said with a smile.

Roy grinned at his lover. He gently wrapped an arm around her and brought her in for a deep kiss. "I know Alphonse can handle _it_, but can _you_?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

('')=/^-^/=('')

Alphonse gasped as Edward licked and sucked on one of his nipples, all while pinching the other. Cold grasped at the younger Elric's body, but the sweat that was beginning to cover him made it feel good. The elder Elric slowly began kissing down Alphonse's chest, leading his icy trail to the hem of his pants. Allowing his fingers to continue playing with the sensitive nub, his other hand joined the game where his mouth had been. Ed wrapped his mouth around the button holding his brother's pants up - using his tongue to push the button through the hole - he popped the younger's pants open. Using his teeth to drag down the zipper, he heard Alphonse whimper as his chin grazed a _very_ sensitive spot. Edward grinned to himself.

Pulling away from Alphonse long enough to pull the boy's pants and boxers down, the boy moaned as his erection popped free from it's tight binding. Edward threw the clothing on the floor, alongside his and Al's shirts. Alphonse now lay before him, legs spread and resting on either of the elder's sides - flustered and innocent - and bashfully looking up at him with a heavy blush.

"N-Nii-san, don't stare like that…" He whispered, looking away.

Edward grinned, but his eyes never left the boy. "I only stare because I like what I see." He leaned over Alphonse to place a kiss on his forehead. "And I hope I see it more often."

Alphonse blushed heavily and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "All you have to do is ask." He said with a small smile; kissing the elder's lips.

"Then I'll be asking a lot." Edward said with a laugh, then brought his hands to the hem of his pants. He popped them open and pulled his erect member out; Alphonse taking in the size with innocent shock.

Alphonse gave a pained grin and said sheepishly to his brother, "I guess what you lack in height you make up for in _length_." He gave an awkward laugh and ran a hand through his loose caramel hair. Edward had better prepare him good.

The elder Elric grinned, then put three fingers on Al's lips. "Enough chatter. Let's get down to business, shall we?" He said with a seductive smile. Alphonse reluctantly opened his mouth and sucked on his brother's fingers; Edward leaning down to lick the precum off the tip of Al's member. The younger boy moaned around Edward's fingers, his legs beginning to tremble. Edward grinned and continued licking ever so slowly, his tongue flicking into his brother's slit. Alphonse's breathing began coming ragged, and sucking on Edward's fingers became a very perplexing task.

Soon Edward swirled his fingers around Alphonse's mouth, then removed them completely from the cave. He gave a small smile up to Alphonse, then gently placed a finger inside his brother's most sacred place. Alphonse cringed slightly and closed his eyes as a second and a third were put into him, but he made no statement. Edward kissed Alphonse's eyelids gently. "Don't worry Al, Nii-san will take care of you."

Edward slowly began stretching his brother, and licking up and down the boy's neck. He coordinated his other hand to play with one of the boy's nipples, taking everything slow. He didn't want to scare the younger, or hurt him. Slowly but surely, Edward felt that Alphonse was prepared enough. He removed his fingers and pulled away from the boy to situate his member at the younger's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked, one of his hands coming to cradle his brother's cheek. Alphonse leaned into it readily.

"Ready." He whispered, and shut his eyes tight.

Edward slowly pushed himself into the younger, the smaller male gasping and gripping Edward's shoulders tightly. Tears stung the edges of Alphonse's eyes, but he remained quiet. Edward pushed himself all the way in, then paused to let the younger get used to him. "Tell me when you want me to move." Edward said kindly, though he looked as if he couldn't wait.

"I-It's okay, Ed….Y-You can move." Alphonse stuttered out. He screwed his eyes shut as Edward pulled out of him, then pushed back in a bit quicker than the first time. As Edward slowly began gaining speed; one particular thrust landed somewhere in Alphonse that felt really _good._ "Ahhh!" Alphonse called out, gripping Edward tighter, "Nii-san, hit there again!"

Edward grinned and stroked Al slowly from jaw to chest. "Okay, Al." Edward aimed for that spot each time, making Alphonse scream and moan in pleasure. As he gained speed, Alphonse began sweating and calling his name louder and louder. The youngest Elric soon found his way very close to the edge.

"E-Edward…Ngh…. I-I'm about to….Cu-ngh!" Alphonse panted between thrusts.

"Then cum." Edward said, slamming into the younger. The youngest Elric held out for a few more thrusts of Edward, then screamed his lover's name as his seed spilt all over their chests. The young boy panted, but Edward still pumped inside of him. "Damn Alphonse, you feel so good!" Edward growled, then came as well.

Collapsing on top of the younger, Edward closed his eyes. "Al, that was amazing." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger. The younger boy did the same. "I love you, Alphonse." Edward slowly lifted himself to plant a kiss on the younger's lips, then laid back down on top of the boy, his head resting against Al's chest.

"I love you too, Edward." Alphonse said quietly, then closed his eyes. Finally, they were officially together, bound by their own passions and the collar that laid around Alphonse's neck. Nothing else mattered.

('')=^-^=('')

Aw!

Kawaii-desu, ne?

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, I love to read them and get feedback on what you guys thought.

( To my friend, you know who you are, I hope you enjoyed your going away present from me! Have fun in Cali, baby!


End file.
